


Pozbawieni rzeczywistości

by posokowiec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Character Study, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Miniaturka, Oneshot, Shounen-ai, Songfic, True Love, Vignette, daisuga - Freeform, kagesuga - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Nie potrafię już patrzeć w twoje oczy. Umieram za każdym razem, gdy kierujesz ich blask w stronę kogoś innego. Przecież byłeś mój, co się zmieniło?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic na podstawie piosenki „Damn Your Eyes” autorstwa Alexa Clare.

_Cholera, twoje oczy._  
Nasz koniec był burzliwy; doświadczyliśmy wielu upadków. Jeszcze mniej wzlotów.  
Uwielbiałeś trzymać moje ręce i nie mieć żadnych zmartwień. Towarzyszył ci blask Słońca, nadzieja w spojrzeniu i szeroki uśmiech na twarzy. Liczyłeś dzień za dniem. W szczęściu.  
Czułeś się tak bardzo bezpieczny, gdy otaczałem cię ramieniem, nie pozwalając odchodzić. Miałeś w sobie radość, pełnię beztroski. Emanowałeś miłością.  
Pokochałem twoje oczy.  
Nie widziałem celu, tego, do czego dążyliśmy. Nie zwracałem uwagi na innych, podziwiałem twoją dobroć, oddanie.  
Nie wierzyłeś mi.  
Byliśmy ulepieni z zupełnie innej gliny, mieliśmy to samo przeznaczenie. Chcieliśmy tylko jednego.  
Jałowe ścieżki, zasypujące nowo wyryte drogi, nie pomagały w budowaniu obronnych mostów. Tworzyliśmy niezgrane uniki.  
Kiedy przestałem ci ufać?  
Blask w twych oczach całkiem mi zbrzydł.  
Czym jest sens? Jaki był nasz pierwotny cel?  
Nie czuję już oddechu na karku, oplatających w biodrach ramion. Nie słyszę radosnego śmiechu, pełnych pociech słów. Gdzie podziały się nasze niewinne lata?  
Odszedłeś? A może to ja uciekłem? Z powrotem w skorupę, z której mnie uwolniłeś.  
Nie byliśmy identyczni; ulepiono nas z zupełnie innej gliny. Mieliśmy jeden, wspólny cel. Marzenie, do którego dążyliśmy.  
Przegoniłem cię.  
Twoje oczy zgasły.  
Pokochałem je znowu, kiedy zabłysły. U boku innej osoby.  
Masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie? Już nigdy nie powinieneś powrócić do pierwotnego stanu.  
Jestem jedynym, który przyspiesza bicie twojego serca, daje ci nadzieję. Nie zapominaj o tym.  
Suga, z jakiej gliny cię ulepili?  
Nie zmieniłeś życiowej drogi, wyhodowałeś nowe skrzydła. Poczułeś smak szczęścia, na nowo. Przez usta. Innej osoby.  
Ten obcy, odebrał mi spokój. Odebrał mi ciebie.  
Suga, nienawidzę twoich oczu.  
Nie powinieneś patrzeć na Daichiego w ten sposób.  
Kocham cię znowu.  
Spójrz przed siebie, co widzisz? Ludzi błądzących po omacku, tak samo słabych, jak ty. Identycznie naiwnych, żyjących we własnym świecie.  
Stań u mojego boku, bądź na nowo silny.  
Suga, nawet twoje cholerne oczy to wiedzą.  
Nie błyszczą jaśniej dla kogoś innego.  
Od zawsze byłeś mój. Zgrywałeś się ze mną.  
Słodycz przebijała gorzki przesyt porażek; kosztowała cudowniej, pojawiając się rzadziej.  
Doceniałem każdą chwilę, nie chciałem cię puszczać.  
Z jakiegoś powodu, och, te twoje cholerne oczy przestały błyszczeć. U mojego boku.  
Nie powrócisz już nigdy do tego samego stanu.  
Twoje szczęście z Daichim smakuje inaczej. Czujesz to, w ustach, które całujesz.  
Odbieramy sobie oddech. Odbieramy nadzieję. Destrukcja zostanie naszym końcem.  
Suga, zniszcz mnie. Do reszty, pozbawiony tchu.  
Niech te twoje cholerne oczy na nowo zabłyszczą. Tylko przy moim boku.  
Do reszty, pozbawieni wszystkiego.  
Otoczę cię ramionami, i zaśniesz: spokojny, wyzbyty ze strachu. Odnajdziesz utracony cel życia.  
Przy mnie. Ze mną. Na zawsze.  
Bo nawet te twoje cholerne oczy wiedzą. Iskrzą najjaśniej. Tylko przy moim boku.


End file.
